rekindled flames for you
by rockin.overmate
Summary: Unwillingly, unexpectly, they are forced to be together. While together, their feelings began to rekindle once more. What will happen between Nana and Nobu?
1. apologize

**Part one: apologize**

* * *

"I'm leaving." He left out a last puff, crushed the cigarette, and stood up. The dark sunglasses kept her from figuring out what expression was in his eyes.

"What?! You can't just leave!" she cried, her heart beginning to beat faster, her body beginning to heat up.

"Why not?" Opposed to her, he remained calm and cool. The baby on the floor began to cry.

"Oh, Sachiko, don't cry, baby, don't cry." Her maternal instincts turned on, she bends down and picks up the baby and begins to gently pat her on the back. She glares at him, putting all the blame on him. He sighs. "I'm sick and tired of this life. All you do is nag, nag, nag."  
"_You're_ sick and tired of this life? _You_ are? What about me?! While you're off flirting with other women, I'm stuck to take care of Sachiko all by myself! ALL. BY. MYSELF." She throws the words at him. He doesn't do anything as much as flinch.

"If you figured out –" He stops as the baby begins to wail louder. She goes and walks away into another room. He sits back down, two fingers against the bridge of his nose, a headache about to start.

Five minutes pass, and then another ten. Assuming he's been dismissed, he stands up, but is startled to see her standing against the doorway.

Nana's eyes are red. Takumi isn't surprised.

"If you figured out that I'm flirting with other women – "he begins, but stops as he sees her mouth open.

"Leave. Now." Nana speaks in barely a whisper. Takumi takes off his sunglasses and looks at her more clearly. She's beginning to have wrinkles at such a young age. He studies her puffed-up red eyes, her lips set in a straight and definite line.

"I guess we're having a divorce?" Takumi asks. Nana furiously blinks back tears.

"Yes, we are."

"And Sachiko?"

"She stays with me. You're not fit to be a father." She speaks louder and more strongly this time.

Takumi flashes off a See-You-Never smile. "Alright then. Glad we got _that _settled." He turns around and walks right out.

As soon as the door shut, Nana crumples to the floor and begins to sob louder and louder. _That's it. _She thinks. _That's it. That fast. I knew this would never work out. _As the minutes pass, the sobs get quieter and quieter, and then are replaced with the sounds of breathing as Nana falls asleep on the floor, against the wall.

* * *

**I need your love/I'm a broken rose/The saddness of this city, your song/Nowhere I belong, solitude, my life. – "Rose" by Nana**

look forward to the next chapter!


	2. alones

**Part Two: alones**

* * *

She opened the door and looked around. _Maybe they're still sleeping…_she thought. Then her eyes fell upon the sleeping figure against the corner. Her heart skipped a beat.

She opened her eyes to find a woman standing over her, her eyes full of concern. "Nana..?"

Nana O. crouched in front of Nana K. and put her hands to her face. "What happened to you? Why are you sleeping here? Where's Takumi? Sachiko?" Nana K. closed her eyes. "We're …" she stopped, as she remembered last night's events.

"You're ..?" prompted Nana O. Nana K.'s eyes filled up with tears.

"We are going to have a divorce." She whispered. Nana O.'s heart leapt. She knew it was wrong, but she hated Takumi with a passion. Nana O.'s arms wrapped themselves over Nana K.'s shaking body.

"Let me get you something to eat."

"I don't want to eat –"

"Something!"  
"…Onigiri."

Nana O. stood up. "Onigiri it is." She pushed back her dark hair and pulled Nana K. up, and led her to chair. As Nana O. looked around for ingredients, Nana K. pointed at the fridge.

"There's some in the fridge. I … made some for Takumi last night." Nana O.'s throat went dry as Nana K. started to shed fresh tears. Nana O. peeked and got out the onigiri. She passed it to Nana K., who quickly wiped her tears and started on an onigiri. Nana O. grabbed one herself.

Nana K. started on her second one. Nana O. disappeared and came back with a bundle of clothes. As Nana K. finished her onigiri, Nana O. tossed her clothes. At that precise moment, the baby began to cry.

"Shower. I'll take care of Sachiko." Nana O. demanded. Nana K. stood up, and nodded.

"Thank you..Nana.." At the last word Nana K.'s voice broke and she started crying. In an automatic response Nana O. raised her arms, so Nana K. was crying in Nana O.'s arms.

"Go take a shower." Nana O. spoke, her arms running through Nana K.'s hair. Nana K. nodded and gathered her clothes. As she left, a question hit Nana O. "Nana!" Nana K. turned around.

"Who's going to take care of Sachiko?"

"I am."

"Oh."

The two Nanas walked off in separate directions. Nana O. to crying Sachiko, Nana K. to the shower, each in their own world with their own thoughts.

* * *

**You're not alone/There is more to this I know/You can make it out/You will live to tell. – "You're Not Alone" by Saosin.**

look forward to the next chapter!


	3. unpredicted

**part three: unpredicted**

* * *

She opened the door, and gave a sigh of relief as she saw who it was. He looked up, and she saw his tired eyes were filled with confusion. "Thank you for coming. I realize it's early in the morning." He shrugged.  
"I can't sleep anyways. Been having nightmares." She nodded as if she understood what he was going through. He looked around.

"Is it true?" he was stopped as she pulled him inside. She pulled him really close.

"Yes." His head jerked up a little. "What?" She shook her head at him, and pulled him over to a chair. He dropped his suitcase and sat down. She walked out of his sight. He turned his head back and sighed. His head ended up in his hands. "How did this happen?"

"Nobu?" Nobu stood up in surprise and turned around. Nana K. stood there, her hands at her side, her face - reflecting his – filled with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Nobu opened his mouth, and closed it. They stood there, looking at each other. Unwillingly, memories of them together filled Nobu's mind, and he began to feel butterflies in his stomach.

"He's here on my account, Nana." Nana O. announced, stepping out. They turned to look at her, who looked at Nana K. "He's going to take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of." Nana K. spoke automatically. Nana O. closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them and looked at Nobu. Nobu stared back, his eyes wide open. Nana O. sighed, and spoke in a much softer voice, petting Nana K.'s hair:

"I want to take care of you, but I have both Rens to take care of. Nobu can take care of you better than I can. Please, Nana, don't do this to yourself. You can't handle this by yourself." With a small smile to both of them, she turned around and left.

Nana K. turned back to Nobu. Nobu gave a weak smile. "Hey…" Nana K. gave a heartbreaking sigh, and Nobu suddenly felt really tired.

"The guest room is for you…" Nobu looked up. Nana K. stood there blinking furiously at him. Finding his voice,

"Uh..y-yeah, t-thanks..." Nana K. motioned at Sachiko's room. Nobu, losing his voice once more, simply nodded and sat back down. He listened to the thuds of her footsteps grow fainter and fainter. His shoulders slumped. His head hit the table. Nobu's eyes closed.

"Nobu…" He stirred.

Nobu was having that dream again. Someone was there, standing right there in front of him. Someone important. He wanted to reach out to that person, that person who was calling out his name. Something was erupting inside of him, some unknown emotion related to that person. But he couldn't. Chains were holding him back. That person was calling…crying…tears falling to the floor…

"Nobu.." He groaned, and moved away from the touch on his shoulders.

"Nobu!" Nobu sat up.

"Wha-.." He looked around, and saw in horror that Nana K. was standing over him.

"You were having a nightmare?" she asked. Nobu felt guilty. He looked around at the floor, up at the ceiling, studied the walls, he looked anywhere but at her. He didn't want to face the emotion in her eyes. Guilt bubbling up inside of him, Nobu forced himself to look at Nana K. He was shocked.

Nana K. was smiling.

_What happened to the depressed Nana..? _Nobu wondered.

Nana K. stopped smiling. "I-I'm sorry. I realize that you were having a nightmare..but.." Nana K. searched around for words. "You look so cute when you sleep!" she blurted out. Nobu stared, as Nana K. realized what she had said, and gasped.

Distracted, Nobu looked around. "What time is it?"

"Nine p.m."

Nobu's eyes got wide, then drooped. Nana K. laughed.

"It's alright. Nothing happened much today anyways. I think it's best that we both go to bed, hm?"

Nobu nodded, grabbed his suitcase, and let himself be led to the guest room. Without bothering to change, with a quick "Thanks" he quickly slipped into bed. But as the door fell he couldn't go back to sleep.

Time passed. Nobu glanced at the clock. 9:47. Nobu shifted, trying to get cozier. Suddenly the door opened.

"I don't know why, I feel so … safe. It's like I can easily let go of the past. Thank you, Nobu." Someone whispered, and closed the door again.

Nobu's heart hammered. He could hear the thud thud thud of his heart clear enough. Something invisible was in Nobu's throat, but he couldn't swallow. It suddenly seemed to hot in the room. Was the fan even working?

The flames of feeling inside him were rekindled once more.

* * *

look forward to the next chapter!


	4. changes

**author's note: wah, chapter four! sorry i have not updated in a while...**

**please enjoy this chapter!**

**chapter four: changes**

* * *

He woke up, feeling strange. He looked around.

_Was it all a dream?_ he wondered.

Slowly, he got out of bed and stretched. As he looked at his surroundings, everything came back to him. The sound of laughter suddenly hit his ears, and he rushed to open the door. He walked over to the living room where a woman sat curled on a couch, a cup of coffee in one hand, her cellphone in the other. A baby girl was playing quietly by her feet with micellaneous colorful plastic toys. She looked up at him.

"Oh, Nobu's awake! I'll talk to you in an hour or so...okay, bye!" Nobu stared as the woman ended her call.

"Nana..."

Nana K. smiled.

"Good morning!"

"What happened to you?" Confusion was the only thing registered in Nobu's mind right now. Nana K. laughed and picked up Sachiko. Nobu noticed she hesitated for a moment.

"I don't know. Ever since Tamaki left I've felt so...free. Like I'm out of chains, and I can actually laugh." Nana K. blushed and stood up. "I have a favor to ask of you." Nana K. spoke breathlessly, still embarrassed from her previous statements. "I was wondering if you could take care of Sachiko for a while. I have to go finalize the divorce and get started on my job."

Nobu, who the whole time just stood there, started. "You got a job?" Nana K. smiled.

"Yes! And I'm so glad my friend was able to hire me on such a short notice."

Nobu gave an inpressed face, and took Sachiko from Nana K.'s hands. As Sachiko was passed forth, Nobu and Nana K.'s hands touched. Both hands were very warm and hesitated to leave each other's warmth.

Nobu sat down with Sachiko as Nana K. bustled about, getting ready. At the door she stopped. "Oh, Nobu?" He looked up.

"Hm?"

"When do you have to go to your own job?"

"Oh, I can miss a week or two."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Nana K. smiled at him. Nobu continued to smile even after the door shut.

---

Nana O. knocked on the door. She tapped her foot, impatient. She knocked once more. She began to worry. "Nana!" Silence. Nana O. began banging on the door, faster and faster. Silence. "Nana...!" Nana O. began to fumble for her cellphone. As she began to dial Nana K.'s number, the door opened.

"Sorry, Sachiko was in the bath-" Nobu, his hair all messed up, his talking breathless, stopped when he saw who it was. Nana O. gapped at Sachiko, who was in Nobu's arms. She was drooling a little, a happy expression on her face, her fingers tangled in Nobu's shirt. Nobu looked to where Nana O. was looking, and laughed. "Come in," he said easily. Nana O. still looked shocked, but she walked into the apartment. She took off her sunglasses, looking everywhere for Nana K.

"Where is-?"

"Noo...Sachiko, stop that, that tickles!" Nobu interrupted Nana O. Her eyes widened and she spun around. Nobu looked up and laughed again, his large hand restraining both of Sachiko's small hands.

"Nana is at her job." he explained. Nana O. stopped in midnod.

"Job?"

Nobu shrugged, putting Sachiko down

"Dunno much..just that she got it pretty quickly."

Nana O. let out a little sigh. "I'll say." Nobu walked over to Nana O. and smiled. Nana O. noticed he looked more younger, more carefree. Nana O. smiled back, strangely relieved.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah..I did."

"Dada..." Nana O. looked over Nobu's shoulder to find Sachiko on the verge crying. Nana O. felt like crying when she heard what Sachiko had said. Nobu shot a hesitant look at Nana O. and went over to comfort Sachiko.

"Sssh...Daddy is here." Nana O. watched with a lump in her throat as Nobu rocked the baby girl to sleep. Nobu placed the sleeping girl in her crib in the master bedroom and closed the door. He motioned Nana O. to follow him into the vast kitchen.

"Oh Nobu..." Nana O. murmured as soon as she sat down at the dining table.

"I know..."

Nobu placed a cup of hot tea in front of her and sat down next to her. "It's coming back.."

Nana O. looked at him with a confused look.

"My feelings for her."

"I know."

Nobu groaned and put his hands in this head. "How did it end up look like this?" Nana O. took a sip of tea and waited for Nobu to realize what she said. Nobu finally looked up. "You _knew_?" His voice sounded bleak, yet surprised and angry.

"Why do you think I put you two together? You two were always a complete match for each other. But Takumi..." She sighed and avoided Nobu's eyes. She then stood up, surprising Nobu. "Give this to Nana, please." Nana O. muttered, giving a folded piece of paper to Nobu.

"So quickly?" Nobu asked, taking the paper. With a small sad smile, Nana O. only shook her head and let herself out of the apartment. Nobu could only register so much in his mind.

---

The door quietly opened and closed. The apartment was quiet and dark. Nana K. sighed, then noticed a piece of paper by a lit lamp. She put her purse and saw with delight that it was from Nana O. She hastily opened the piece of paper.

_Eleven O'Clock. Water Peacock Restauraunt. Come alone; We have to tak._

_- Nana_

**i hope this is a good cliffhanger - i pray that i can upload a new chapter sooner next time!**

* * *


	5. if only

**author's note: okay. i suck at writing. really do now. i apologize.**

**but here is chapter five. please like it?**

**chapter five: if only**

* * *

Nana K. nervously dummed her fingers.

After finding the note, Nana K. could barely go to sleep, excited. In the mornng, Nana K. rushed to her job, leaving a note for Nobu and Sachiko. Now she was at the restaurant. She was excited to see Nana O.

Taking a deep breath, Nana K. tried slowing down her rapid heartbeat. She looked around, impressed

"Excuse me, ma'am, would you like anything to drink?"

Nana K. jumped slightly then looked up. The old waitress smiled kindly upon Nana K., and she looked so kind that Nana K. couldn't help but smile back.

"Just water, please." Nana K. watched the old woman walk away, more jittery than ever.

She wants to talk to me about … what? I think it had to do with Nobu.

Nana K. shook her head. She had slept with Nobu before… and Takumi. But Nana and Nobu were meant to be together.

Takumi was a mistake. A stupid mistake. If only, if only –

"Hachi?" Nana K. looked up, and gasped, her heart beating, if possible, more faster, with excitement.

"Nana!" She jumped up and hugged Nana O., who laughed.

"Hachi, sit down. I'm hungry." With a smile, Nana O. sat down, and grabbed Hachi's menu. Hachi bounced in her seat, her curls bouncing with her.

"I'll order a salad..Hachi?"

"Salad for me too."

Nana O. put down her menu, and automatically the old waitress came. "What would you like, my dearies?"

"Two salads, please. One coke, no ice, and … Hachi?"

"Sprite, with ice. But only a little."

As the lady took away the menus, Nana K. looked at Nana O. with a double take.

She was gorgeous, no doubt. Her short black hair framed her jaw line, it shined and looked soft. Nana O.'s complexion seemed to emit a small glow, her skin the color like a porcelain doll. Her eyes were dark and clear. But they looked sad. Nana O. looked sad. She started biting her lip, looking worried.

"Nana..?" Nana K. asked, hesistantly.

"Hachi." Nana O. looked up.

Nana K. blinked.

"I'm sorry."

Nana K.'s eyebrows furrowed.

"For what?"

"For everything. For Nobu." Nana K. sat up straighter.

"Nobu..?"

"For forcing you two together." Nana K. couldn't speak. She continued to look confused, her eyes stinging a little.

"Forcing?" came out in a whisper.

"You loved him. But you both were over each other. But I knew… I knew Takumi would break up with you. Ren had told me."

"You knew..?"

"I knew. So I bought Nobu into this. You need a man, Hachi, you know you do. And you loved Nobu. I thought it would be best if you two would be put together. Your feelings could grow back…it would be good for Sachiko."

"Loved.."

"Hachi?"

"I never loved Nobu." Nana K. looked up, her eyes getting shinier. Nana O. ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't understand."

"I still love him." Nana K. confessed, a feeling of dread growing in her stomach. Nana O. stared at her for a moment, then started laughing.

"Do you now?"

Nana K. blinked away her forming tears, cautiously cracking a small smile at Nana O.

"I do."

"Wow. And I was feeling nervous because I thought you wouldn't like the fact that I did that."

"Nana O.! I don't think I could ever be mad at you!" Nana K. and Nana O. erupted into fits of laughter.

"Two salads." The two Nanas stopped laughing and grabbed forks.

"Mmm, I'm hungry." Nana O. took a huge bite. Nana K. nearly choked on her salad, trying hard not to erupt into bouts of laughter again.

After a couple minutes of eating, Nana O. put her fork down and took a sip of her drink.

"So are you going to confess?"

Nana K.'s fork hung in midair.

"Should I?"

"You should." Nana O. resumed eating.

Nana K. sighed and took another bite.

"Wish me luck then." Nana O. looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please."

Nana K. laughed.

* * *

**ah! baka me! that was abrupt, wasnt it? noo! sigh. well, i guess the next chapter is the last. **


	6. taking it back

**wow it has been a while hasn't it, since i've updated?  
my computer is been acting really weird beyond reason;**

**im really annoyed..it's hindering everything!  
anyways, enough about me,**

**enjoy, and review, please?**

**chapter six: taking it back**

* * *

Nana K. quietly opened the door to her apartment. After lunch, she and Nana O. went shopping. Placing the day's worth of shopping against the wall, Nana K. took off her coat and threw it on the couch. She walked over to the nursery, where Sachiko should be. She opened the door as quietly as she could and peeked in. Sachiko was in her crib, sleeping. Her small fingers were curled and near her mouth. Nana K. sighed and slipped inside. She bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Sachiko made a small apathetic noise and turned over. Nana K. kept her hand near Sachiko's body, watching her sleep. Her head whipped up as she remembered what Nana O. had told her during lunch,

_She's so silly, apologizing. She just wanted the best of me…_

_I have to find Nobu. I have to tell him._

Nana K. stepped out. She walked over to the guest room and knocked.

"Nobu?" She whispered. There was no response. Puzzled, she opened the door. She froze. The closet was open, and bare.

_Where are his clothes?_

Nana K. rushed outside. She threw open all the doors, flying into a panic.

"Nobu..Nobu..Nobu.."

"Nana?" She whipped around to find Nobu dressed for travelling. In one hand was a cell phone, in the other, a mug of coffee. He set the items down and stepped forward. "What are you doing?"  
"Nobu.." Nana K. felt weak at the knees. Her barely mended heart was about to break again. "Where are you going, Nobu?"

Nobu looked down. "I can't do this any longer, I'm sorry." He looked up, and straight into Nana K.'s eyes. "It will be better for both of us, I'm sure."

Nana K. began to sob. "Says who? Better? Why?"

Nobu automatically grabbed Nana K. and placed his arms around her. "Don't cry."

"Then why..are..you leaving?" She felt Nobu stiffen. Unwillingly, she felt herself separate from Nobu's warm body. She looked at him, her face wet and nose dripping.

"What is the use, Nana? I'm just tearing myself apart." He whispered. He dropped his arms and turned, getting her a tissue. She looked down at the tissue.

"Nobu..I.." She took the tissue and blew her nose. She swallowed. "I have to tell you something."

Nobu gave her a sad smile. "Listen…I wans't going to leave without telling you first. It's been-"

Nana K. cut him off, determined. " I love you, Nobu."  
Nobu froze.

Nana K. smiled slowly. "I know, that things are over between us, but…" She looked past Nobu to his suitcases, and the lump in her throat became more profound.

"I just wanted to tell you that. But you're still leaving-" Here, Nana K. gave a little hollow defeated laugh, "so it doesn't really matter now, does it? It's always too late, right?" She hesitated, then turned around.

"Nana." Nana K. gave a sharp intake of breath. She turned around to find Nobu right behind her. His hand came up to her face.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. Nana K.'s eyes widened and she slowly nodded. He lowered his head and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was diffident, and lasted for a mere second or so. He broke away, looking at her, scared.

Nana K. closed her eyes. "More."

Suddenly his lips were on hers, hard. She found herself moving backwards, until she was against a wall. His lips left hers, and went up and down her neck, along her jaw line. She secured her hands in his hair, only to find them removed by Nobu. He looked at her, hunger in his eyes. She closed the space between them, and Nobu kissed her. His arms went around her back and he led her to the main bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind them and Nana K. smiled against his kiss.

***

Nobu watched as Nana K. fidgeted. She slowly opened her eyes to find Nobu looking at her, a gentle expression on his face. "Good morning."

Nana K. blushed. "Good morning." She twisted closer to Nobu, only to find someone between him and her. She looked down to find her daughter sleeping, her small hand holding Nobu's finger. Nana K. smiled.

"She woke up a little while ago, so I bought her here." Nobu explained. Nana K. nodded in response and settled back in her original position.

Suddenly there was a knock.

"Someone is at the door, do you want me to get it?" Nobu whispered. Nana K. tightened the blanket around her, and then let them go.

"No, I'll get it." She whispered back. They smiled at each other before Nana K. sat up. She grabbed her jeans and pulled them on. She grabbed a random shirt from the floor and pulled it on over her head.

"Who is it?" She called as she padded over to the door.

"It's Takumi." She stopped, fear flooding her.

"No it isn't." She spoke out loud. She started as Nobu came behind her.

"Who is it?" Nobu asked. Nana K. couldn't speak. Nobu rubbed Nana K.'s shoulder as he opened the door.

"Oh-"

Takumi stood there in an all black suit. He took his sunglasses off and appraised the couple.

Nobu stepped forward. "What do you want?" He asked angrily.

Takumi sighed and faced Nana K.

"Nana," he addressed only her directly, "I want you back."

* * *

**uh oh, cliffhanger!  
please also read my other works and review!**

**i would greatly appreciate it!**


End file.
